A Game with the Gamemaster
Mt. Myōbu was very calm today, with clouds slowly rolling by in the skies above. Several trainee's were hard at work, practicing skills in small spar matches. Standing at the edge of the ring where the trainee's were dueling, Hyōsube stood with his hands behind his back. "Keep your arms at an angle and let up, if you don't keep steady you will easily be succumbed to hour foes blade in a heart beat" he insisted from his spot. His eyes quickly shifted between the movements of his students and watched as the one on the right knocked away the other's blade and brought him to the ground. A smirk appeared on his face and he called out "Atemi, good work... you listen well". He saw as Atemi assisted his defeated fellow student up and then turn to him. "Thank you Hyōsube-sensei" he said, bowing to his teacher. As Hyōsube nodded his head at Atemi, he motioned back at the large wooden building. "Both of you take a rest, your evaluation is done for today" Hyōsube said. Both complied and headed into the building, leaving Hyōsube to stand alone. "I guess I should head back too..." he said as he turned from his spot. As soon as he lifted his foot, he felt a strong aura of spiritual energy around him instantly. "What was that..." he said quietly as his head spun around. "Hyōsube!" called a voice, instantly appearing in a flash next to him. Instantaneously appearing next to Hyōsube, Kirikī Shihōin knelt with a worried look on her face. "Did you feel that spark of spiritual energy?" she asked. "Yes I did" Hyōsube calmly said, gripping the handle of his Zanpakutō. "I'm going to investigate... keep the students in doors and out of harms way... If things get hectic, I'm trusting you to get them out of here" he ordered before Flash Stepping out of the dojo. While Hyōsube searched the area for any sign of danger, a red-haired Shinigami stepped out of a rather large Senkimon, a smile on his face. "My, this place is beautiful. I should really come here for vacation." he said as he began to take a stroll in this new-found paradise. Appearing on the ground level, opposite of the red-haired man, Hyōsube locked eyes with the "infiltrator". Not one to start a fight, Hyōsube quickly leaped in front of him and out grasped the handle of his blade. "Friend... or foe?" he asked promptly. Naishō but his hands up, as if surrendering. "Friend or foe of what? You? Soul Society? What? I'm gonna need some more information before I give you any form of answer." he said, mocking the older man before him. "Fine then, if you want to be technical" Hyōsube said as he disappeared in a flash. Appearing next to Naishō, his hand was on his Zanpakutō's sheath. "I don't care who your allegiance is to, what is your purpose here? Hyōsube asked. He didn't want to answer Naishō's question, as Hyōsube himself had no real answer to whom he was aligned. "My purpose, eh? Well, I don't really have a purpose being here. I was exhausted from a huge battle I had just a bit ago, so I entered a Senkimon and it brought me here. It looked so peaceful that no one would mind me resting for a bit. I guess I was wrong..." Naishō said, his voice trailing off as he noticed his hostile host resting his hand on his zanpakutō. After hearing this, Hyōsube removed his hand from his Zanpakutō and gave a smile to the man. "Your welcome to utilize my dōjō for anything you might need" Hyōsube said. "I'm known for my hospitality, so being rude isn't really my forte" Hyōsube said. Naishō's face instantly lit up. "Why, thank you! To show my appreciation, I would like to have a spar with you, after I'm done resting, that is." he said, hoping his, now, hospitably host would accept his offer. "As the head of this dōjō, I am inclined to accept your offer" Hyōsube said. "But go have some rest and I'll get you something prepared to eat" Hyōsube said. "One thousand thanks, kind sir!" the red-haired man stated with glee. He then followed Hyōsube into the dōjō, glad he would finally be able to rest... Entering the dōjō, Hyōsube noticed Kirikī standing with several students behind her. "Kirikī, everything is safe. Please prepare a meal for the three of us" Hyōsube said, nodding his head at the man. "My students, please return to the Soul Society. We will pick up training tomorrow" he finished. The students complied and left the dōjō. Kirikī walked over to the man and out stretched her hand. "My name is Kirikī Shihōin, a pleasure to meet you" she said. Naishō, preferring to be more traditional, bowed, ignoring the woman's hand. "It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I may seem forward, and forgive me if I'm wrong, but are you two together?" he asked, his curiosity getting the best of him. Kirikī quickly blushed at the comment and lowered her head. Thankfully, Hyōsube came out, being his very simple self with "Nope, but we are good friends! I was a very good friend to her cousin, ." Hyōsube motioned for Kirikī towards the next room. "Prepare some tea, I'll make our guest comfortable" he said. Kirikī complied and said "Oh I forgot to tell you, Rey went out for a stroll- so he won't be back till later". "That geezers gonna get himself lost out there" Hyōsube said. He shook his head and looked back at the man. "Oh how could I forget. My name is Hyōsube, and yours?" he asked. "Naishō Kawahiru, at your service." the young Kawahiru replied, a slight chuckle within his voice. While Kirikī was shocked at the man's status as a Kawahiru, Hyōsube showed little interest. "After Kirikī brings your tea, go ahead and rest... in the morning we can get that challenge going" Hyōsube said. "Thank you. I shall wait for my tea here. How 'bout we conjure up some small talk?" Naishō asked, hoping he wouldn't have to sit alone while he waited for his tea to arrive. Hyōsube didn't want to make conversation, but he wasn't one to be rude to guests. "Then I shall join you" Hyōsube said. Motioning to the small table at floor length across from them, Hyōsube walked over and sat at one side. The sound of Kirikī pouring tea in the next room filled his ears. As the red-haired shinigami took his own seat, he paused, attempting to think of idle conversational topics. "So... how 'bout that weather we're having?" he asked, quite embarrassed that he didn't have anything else to say... "So... you say you're of the Kawahiru Family. The Royal Family, huh, thats pretty prestigious. I've heard many tales of several Kawahiru's triumphs. What is such a man doing on my desolate mountain?" Hyōsube said. He watched as Kirikī came in and placed a cup of tea in front of both Naishō and himself. He then proceeded to nod at Kirikī. She understood this was a motion for her to leave the room for now. This meeting had something behind it and Kirikī understood that. "Well, I just finished a battle with Kenji Shiba. Perhaps you've heard of him. Anyways, it was a pretty brutal battle, and I came here so I could rest my eyes for a bit. Nothing like a good ol' smackdown to make you appreciate a bed." Naishō chuckled, amusing himself with his rather lame joke. "Hmm.. the out come of this battle? Were you beaten by this man?" Hyōsube asked. He was curious to the out come of a battle with a Kawahiru. Naishō laughed. "Luckily, no. While we were battling, my wrist was broken and I came here to rest. I won't take long for me to heal. It usually takes me less than a day to do so." the red-haired man said, laughing a bit. Taking a breath, Hyōsube wasn't sure what it was about this man, but he didn't like him. "Then finish your refreshment and take some rest, we can't have a guest walk around hurt" Hyōsube said. He looked contently at Naishō, unsure of how he would respond. There was a touch of unnatural harshness in Hyōsube's tone and Hyōsube was aware of it.